Brindleface
Brindleface is a pretty, dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brindleface fought when ShadowClan attacked ThunderClan, even though she was very close to kitting. She has four kits, but they go unnamed through the whole book. Fire and Ice :After two of her own kits died of sickness, Frostfur brought Cloudkit for Brindleface to nurse. At first she refused, but she grew to love him like her own. Forest of Secrets :She lets her kits play outside in the snow, but Cloudkit gets to far off, and is attacked by a badger, fortunately, he is saved by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Brackenpaw. She watches her adopted kit, Cloudkit, become Cloudpaw. Rising Storm :Brindleface is seen outside, watching affectionately as her two kits tussled around on the ground. Fireheart thinks of how her kits are almost ready to leave the nursery, and how the queen had taken in Cloudpaw, Fireheart's nephew. Not much later, Brindleface speaks with Whitestorm, telling him that she thought her kits were ready to begin training. She had wanted to tell Bluestar personally, but the leader had not visited the nursery in days. :After speaking with Bluestar, Fireheart goes to the nursery and tells Brindleface that her kits would be apprentices soon. He then awkwardly asks who she would like as mentors, to which Brindleface replies that Bluestar would know best, unknowing to the fact that Bluestar had assigned Fireheart to pick their mentors. She then assures Fireheart that Bramblekit was no threat, and only looked like his father, Tigerclaw. :Later that day, Bluestar holds a ceremony for Fernpaw and Ashpaw, as they sat next to their mother. That night, Brindleface returns to the warriors' den. :Brindleface is then seen preparing to lead a group of elders over to the river for water. She gathers them up at the fallen tree. :After that fire that nearly destroyed ThunderClan, Brindleface is seen with Whitestorm, flanking Bluestar. She then frets over the fact that their forest had been destroyed and prey run away. A few days later, Fireheart assigns her to stay and guard the camp while they were away at the Gathering, in case of any attacks from Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path :She congratulated Cloudtail when he became a warrior. Later, Brindleface was killed by Tigerstar to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. She was left just outside ThunderClan's camp, at the end of the trail of some rabbits. Her kits, Ashpaw and Fernpaw, are devastated when she dies, as well as Cloudtail, and avenge her death by helping to drive the dogs into the gorge. The Darkest Hour :Brindleface is one of the nine cats who gives Firestar his nine lives. Along with this life she gave him the gift of protection, so that he could protect his Clan as a queen would protect her kits. Firestar expected the life to be warm, but was surprised when the life was shockingly excruciating, showing the power of something a queen would do to protect her kits. Fireheart also understands that Brindleface loved all her kits very much, even Cloudtail who was not hers, but a kittypet. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Brindleface is not mentioned in this book, but sometime in between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest, her kits Ashpaw and Fernpaw were made warriors, taking on the warrior names of Ashfur and Ferncloud. Ferncloud later goes on to become a queen and has kits. Bluestar's Prophecy :Brindleface is first seen in the book as a kit named Brindlekit. Brindlekit and her sister Frostkit looked up to Tigerkit and Whitekit. When Whitekit's mother Snowfur dies, Brindlekit's mother Robinwing help take care of him. :Later in the book Brindlekit becomes an apprentice, Brindlepaw, then a warrior, Brindleface. She is seen being trained by Stormtail. Robinwing also has another litter of kits consisting of Dustpelt and Ravenpaw. Family Members '''Mate': :RedtailRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member, Father to Sandstorm, Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member, Father to Ashfur and Ferncloud Son: :Ashfur:Revealed in "Rising Storm", pg 41 Deceased, Residence Unknown Foster Son: :Cloudtail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :Ferncloud:Revealed in "Rising Storm", pg 42 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Father: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed to be the father of Robinwing's kits on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brothers: :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Grandsons: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughters: :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :SquirrelflightRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Grandkits: :Rosepetal:Revealed to be Spiderleg's daughter in "Outcast", the allegiances Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Toadstep:Revealed to be Spiderleg's son in "Outcast", the allegiances Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf Revealed in The Sight, pg 5: Status Unknown :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :Brightheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt: Deceased (Reborn as Cinderheart) Nephews: :Brackenfur: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand Nephews: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Queen Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters